JB Reese
JB Reese is a computer genius and a martial arts-black belt. JB is obsessed with technology and constantly relies on it for solutions. But his ongoing experience as a VR Trooper has taught him to appreciate life outside such conveniences. JB is quite capable of holding his own in battle, armed with a laser gun and a Laser Lance; he often uses the latter as a finishing maneuver against Grimlord's monsters and robots, but only uses it as a regular sword in combat known as the Super Saber. Once he forms the Laser Lance by extending a second blade on his Super Saber, he usually impales a mutant, who then (A') surrenders; ('B) has "heartburn"; or (C''') is unaffected (only Mechanoid, Photobot, Fanbot, and Electrobot are immune to the Laser Lance impalement and only Fanbot was immune to it altogether), typically the mutant surrenders. If the mutant does surrender, JB destroys it anyway via rapid and repeated slashes; the mutant overheats, falls over and explodes. Also in JB's arsenal is the '''VR Techno-Bazooka (basically a double-barrel cannon); JB projects a giant virtual image of himself to pull the trigger. The VR Techno-Bazooka is always used on Grimlord's air forces, never on any monsters with one notable exception, Fanbot, a mutant that couldn't be hurt by any other arsenal (including the Skybase). When the battle grows too dangerous for reality, JB activates a Vortex Command (via a button on his waist) to transport himself and the enemy into virtual reality. He also uses the VR Skybase (which can transform into Troopertron, a giant robot) and battle cruiser, when needed; his vehicles-arsenal also includes a VR Fighter bike (also known as the Sky cycle). His signature color is black. Throughout the series' run, it was never explained what JB's initials stood for. Also, while his father was seen in a few episodes, JB's mother was never seen or mentioned at all. Strickland invented a special green slime that turned people into monsters. However it only worked in the virtual world and was good for a one time use. When JB was seeking a quiet place to study, he was ambushed by Skugs, but was able to defeat them. Unfortunately however, he was soon taken to the Battle Grid where he was ambushed again, and administered the formula. After going back to our reality, JB slowly transformed into a green-skinned, silver-haired mutant with long claws, who would then be known as Transmutant. Transmutant can dissolve into slime. Grimlord tested him in battle where Toxoid used Venobot, Bugbot, and Crabor on him. Under Grimlord's control, he was assigned to kill Ryan Steele. In mid-battle, Ryan saved JB from falling off a cliff. JB was confused with Ryan's actions, as Ryan made an effort to reason with him. Finally free of Karl Ziktor/Grimlord's control, both Troopers fought off Wolfbot, Crabor, Bugbot, Venobot, and the Mutant Skugs together. Once they got back to the lab, JB was restored to normal again. Transmutant seems to fit the category of Toxoid's army. We Are VR Troopers! In Ikran's crossover with the Mutant Football League, he receives the call of war from Razor Kidd, as well as his close ally, Blood Clot, the surviving member of the Galaxy Aces. While Prof. Horatio Hart's lab was being demolished, he went straight into Grimlord's war, while also making some advancements on his robot, Galileo, to monitor the fight. Heck, it was also able to render Grimlord's Dark Fortress powerless as it absorbed power from the menace's Prism, and shooting it towards the fortress. JB teamed up with Kaitlin Starr as they literally took the final fight to Gen. Ivar as well as Col. Icebot in his Sky Castle. Unfortunately, despite his high skills in martial arts and technology, he lost against his duel with Doom Master, rendering him to lose his VR abilities. He wound up at Tao's Dojo for recovery, while Blood Clot used his restored Laser Lance to finish the job. The VR Troopers and Mutants won, and when Ryan decided to settle with Ling, it was official he'd start with Kaitlin. Years later, he resides in LA with her as a promising university valedictorian. That was until his children, Jerome and Katie, accepted to become future VR Troopers with their mentor, Tyler Steele. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tech Users Category:Computer Geeks Category:Hackers Category:Humans Category:Action Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Heroic Genius Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters from the Past Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Trios Category:Supporting Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters from the VR Troopers universe Category:Pilots Category:Swordsmen Category:Agile Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Scientists Category:Science Heroes Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Alternate Form